Forever
by Marilyn-MonroeLovr13
Summary: This is an alternate ending to everyone's favorite book,Twilight,and everything after is my version of the second book,New Moon.Edward finally gives in on changing Bella,but are the consequences more dire then he thought?Review!UPDATED!NORMAL PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Forever

**This is an alternate ending to everyone's favorite book, Twilight, and everything after is my version of the second book, New Moon.**

(BPOV)

I gazed up at the midnight sky, the stars twinkling and a light in front of the backdrop of the dark sky. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked at him, and his expression looked painful. "Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know if I can really do it. I'm just too weak." Edward's golden eyes blazed with intensity. I shook my head. He's not weak. He bit me once when James, I shuddered when I thought of that name, bit me in the ballet studio, and he stopped then. "Edward, you're not weak. You bit me when James bit me, and I'm fine." He scowled. "Your defintion of fine must be crutches and an ankle cast. Bella, you're not fine. You're hurt, and it's my entire fault. I'll never forgive myself for putting you in harms way, ever." Edward's words hit my soul, and I felt as if the tears were going to come prematurely. I swallowed hard.

"Edward don't you love me? I'm going to die one day, that's obvious. But you're never going to die. You're never going to past the age of seventeen. You're just going to stay frozen in a teenagers body your whole life, while I age and age, and eventually, I'm going to die." The last sentence stung me, but Edward looked even more hurt. A small tear trickled from my eye. I was crying because I was doomed to die, and even though I'm probably going to spend every mintute up until that moment comes with Edward, I don't want to leave him.

"Bella, is this what you really want?" Edward asked me suddenly. I nodded my head. "Yes. I don't ever want to leave you." I sniffled and wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. Edward sighed. "You know that if I change you now, you'll be forever seventeen, never again to live a normal, human life? Won't you miss going to sleep at night, and waking up in the morning, and eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" How can he compare eating meals to spending every waking moment with him? I shook my head rapidly. "I don't care about those things. I care about you, and only you. And if changing me into a vampire is the only way I can spend all eternity with you, then so be it!" Edward smiled softly. "Are you sure?" He whispered. I nodded. "Positive." He lightly brushed his hand against my cheek, and slowly leaned down, closer and closer to my neck. Edward kissed my neck softly, and then he firmly bit down.

**Review?**


	2. Words Unspoken

Chapter Two-Words Unspoken

I felt cool air carress my lungs, and a strong, powerful scent overwelming me. My body hurt, like I was thrown down a thousand flights of stairs. I saw a bright, blinding light, shining through my eyelids. It hurt everywhere; I never felt so much pain in my life.

The light soon disapeared, replaced by a more familar image. Edward. He looked tired, if that's possible for a vampire to be, that is, and thirsty. His pitch-black eyes were a dead give away. He looked mournful, as if he'd just been at a funeral. He disapeared instantly.

I realized, he practically had been at a funeral: mine. So Edward did change me into a vampire. I could've sworn that was a dream! Why would he give in now to changing me? After months of begging, now? I don't even remember what I said that was so convincing; all I remember is the pain.

"Bella?" A low voice whispered. The voice was too deep to be Edward's, I realized. But then who could it be? "Step back, dog. She's really weak from the transformation." Edward snapped. It was Jacob. Edward never snaps at anyone, unless it's a wolf or Jake.

Jake scoffed. "Leech." My eyes were open by now, and I could see Edward standing far from my best friend, disgusted. Immediately, two pairs of eyes, both black as night, flashed to my face. "Bella!" They both exclaimed at the same time. The scream hurt my ears; it was like nails on a chalkboard.

They ran to my side, Edward reaching me first. "How do you feel, love?" I nodded, softly. "Okay." Jake smiled his wide, toothy smile I missed. "See? I woke her up!" Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did." He said sarcastically.

All this squabbling was making my head spin. "Ugh." I had a headache, and I was very hungry. But I'd have to concentrate on my rumbling stomach later.

Edward and Jake stopped talking instantly; Jacob stopping somewhere in the middle of 'sucking the life out of her' or something. "She saw it, didn't she?" Jacob's voice was monotone. "Yes." Edward didn't look away from me. He looked at me like it was the last time I'd ever see him. But...now it's the opposite, right? If I am what I think I am (I still can't remember clearly) then we wouldn't have to worry about good-bye's, wouldn't we?

We can't. We're _immortal, _aren't we? Do the rules not apply anymore? Edward and I would never, ever have to say good-bye, and leave eachother, right?

Yes. We would.

**Review. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had writer's block. Thank you!**


End file.
